Ingame Rules
In-Game Rules '1. Flaming, Disrespect, Harassment and Inappropriate Content' Runique is composed of various amounts of backgrounds to their religion, race, morals etc., we will not tolerate the disrespect, flame, and disrespect of ANY religion, race, morals and so forth. Excessive flame is dealt with accordingly (also realize that from person to person that he/she will take the insult differently than someone else would). The punishment for such acts can vary from a warning to a permanent mute on the server. * Flaming, flamebaiting, disrespect or any form of Harassment etc towards any person, religion, race, morals in-game is against our rules. We will let minor cursing slide as long as it's not directed towards anyone and is not excessive. This is at the discretion of the staff member. Breaking this rule in name of someone who's muted or has no ability to speak will result in an instant equal punishment as said person. * The purpose of the Runique's "Help chat" clan chat is to help new or returning players with things they may need while they play. This means that the topic of discussion within the chat should be kept appropriate at all times. It is not expected that players stay strictly on the topic of Runique as they can deviate in general discussion but is recommended that if players would like to discuss other things then please do so in PM's or in another clan chat, and at their own discretion. * While a staff member is responding to a ::help request, it is expected that players respect the staff members obligations and allow them to perform their duties. Disturbing, disrupting or interfering with their obligations will result in immediate punishment, and this applies to all locations. This means that if a staff member is responding to a help request in the wilderness, for example, they are granted amnesty and NOT allowed to be attacked whatsoever. This includes and is not limited to until they're out of the wilderness, NOT to be teleblocked and so on. * This server is meant for a friendly, safe, and clean environment. We do not want to have content on the server such as advertising such things, discussing such things that would be deemed inappropriate. This being said, members who have said something (whether it be on the chatbox, clan-chat, or over yell), members who have inappropriate usernames etc., will be dealt with. At the discretion of the staff member, he/she has the authority to punish a member on such matters immediately without warning only under extreme circumstances. As for members with deemed inappropriate usernames, those accounts will be banned. * Material that can somehow insult women, and males alike is not allowed. This includes material such as half-naked women, men and media of such inappropriate acts (pornographic videos itself). Any reference to pornographic websites or any content that can be considered inappropriate is not allowed in-game and will be dealt with accordingly. 2. Advertising The advertisement of another community that acts as a direct competitor to Runique (RSPS') is strictly disallowed and not tolerated whatsoever. The punishment is a permanent ban from the forums and server with NO chance of appeal, and ever returning to Runique. * Common known links (e.g. MoparScape, Rune-Server, and YouTube) is fine and will be commonly permitted. Please note that the link on the website advertised must NOT lead to another community (to bypass the advertisement rule and in hopes that we don't catch it). * Discussing other active servers both ingame and on the forums is strictly prohibited, this is just a clarification from the main rule. 3. Spamming Spamming on the server will not be permitted, acts of such feats will be acted upon accordingly by the staff members of Runique. We should all be acting as mature as we can while on Runique and respect others wishes as well, those who continue to do such feats will be removed from Runique if needed. * Yell command should NOT be abused in ANY fashion. A member's rights to use the command can very well be revoked for a certain amount of time to permanent. If anything, take a few seconds to minutes before sending another message of Yell. It is not a right. * All forms of auto-typing by any means must be limited to a timer of 3 seconds or slower when in the market place (::market) . And must be limited to a speed of 15 seconds when anywhere else within runique. For all uses of auto-typing a player must be present through out its use and able to respond to a staff spam check (A staff member requesting a response as proof of not being away). If these guidelines are not met it will be considered as spamming and a staff member will issue a warning. Failure to comply will result in a mute at staff discretion. * Spamming can be from text, trading, casting spells, or anything else that can flood a chatbox, it does not have to be visible by everyone. And if a member finds it disruptive enough then he/she has the right to report you. You will be dealt with accordingly based on what you have done but let iet be known that you will be punished. There's no reason to do such a thing and disrupt a member's gameplay. * Excessive use of the yell-command to promote your Clan Chat, Hitbox, Forum-topics or anything else that requires action from a player will in the end get your yell ability removed. You will get 2 warnings prior to this. If you want to promote over yell you have to set a timer for 4 minutes, if it's less this rule will apply. 4. Misleading Links, Hacking, DDoS Threats Misleading links are never allowed on the forums or advertised on the server. If the common link that is allowed does not lead to where it the member states it leads to can result in a permanent removal from the community. If a member is linking someone to Google, we expect it to open-up to Google. * Hacking on the server and forum is never and will never be condoned on this community. You will be permanently removed from the community without further hesitation. We take the privacy of others serious here, do not test us on this. * Threatening a member with anything that may danger their reputation, life, security or personal information will result in an immediate termination of all accounts and removal from the community. This includes situations like DDOS threats, it's completely unacceptable. 5. Punishment Evasion Punishment handed out towards members are the sole reason as to why a community remains stable, we expect our punishments handed out to be taken serious (especially if you feel like you deserve a second chance to being apart of this community - again). Should you evade a punishment then expect to be punished further and harsher after the during/after the initial punishment. There is no reason to cause a scene with a punishment so you will be dealt with. 6. Macroing/Third Party Software Macroing is the use of third party software that allows a member to obtain levels, money, playtime and so forth a lot easier than others that are working on it fairly. We do not tolerate this and can result in a medium punishment to a severe one like a ban of main accounts or even ipban. Such things include auto-clickers, auto-walkers, cheat clients etc. *Users caught autoclicking will be killed and the spot you died announced to the server by staff. Should you have no items on you, your levels may be reset or pvm points removed based on what you were autoclicking. 7. Real World Trading (RWT) Purchasing, selling, trading goods, or services (accounts, real life items, RSGP, Microsoft points, riot points, other private server items for Runique items etc.) is strictly forbidden. The act of such things will result in the immediate and permanent removal from the community at the discretion of the staff team. And as a side note, members are not allowed to sell or giveaway their account(s) for anything; no matter the case. RWT will also take any attempt to sell anything outside of the Runique game to be against this rule and will result in the same punishment. 8. Encouraging others to break Rules If a player asks another player to do something that is against the rules, whether that player knows it's against the rules or not, that's considered encouraging others to break the rules. It is every member's responsibility to know and understand the rules before playing. You will be warned up to a temporary ban from the server at the discretion of the staff team, repeated offensive may lead up to a permanent removable from the server depending on the context of the situation. 9. Bug Abuse The abuse of a bug, glitch, or exploit is strictly prohibited in this community. Members who are caught in doing-so will be permanently removed from the community at the discretion of the administration team. We want to make sure that Runique is a safe, trouble-free environment to enjoy, and have fun - abusing such things does that do that for us. We request that all members who find these are to report them in the bug report board. * Finding loopholes, in regards to the rules, in which the main objective is to benefit yourself, is strictly prohibited. If you do find a loophole, you must report it immediately to a staff member through a PM. If you are caught abusing a loophole, much like a bug, you will be banned/IP banned based on the severity. * The process of obtaining items from other iron men through kill trading is disallowed. The purpose of the iron man game-mode is to prevent player trading. There are no excuses for breaking this rule, as Runique offers the ability to change your game mode (if you dislike the iron man disadvantage of being unable to trade). 10. Scamming Scamming members for real life money, Runique GP (gold coins) and other forms of scams is not tolerated on Runique (luring, any form of doubling money, Impersonating other players, ...). All members are at the risk of a medium punishment (e.g. temporary jail or ban) to a severe punishment (e.g. permanent removal from the community) at the discretion of the staff member and/or administration team. All members should respect each other, and not scam - it's immature and not worth the time, simply do not do it and we will not hand out the punishment. * We do not refund items for scam attempts that involve players giving items to other players in return for 'doubled' or any form of increased profit made by giving your items to other players. We as a staff team do not allow doubling money but cannot stop members from doing-so, it is your responsibility to report the member attempting to do it and not trust them in the first place. If you are talking about doing any sort of giveaways/offering people prizes you must disclose what the "prizes" are before any money is exchanged. * We do not refund items for scam attempts that involve players giving items to other players as a trust trade or on loan. We as a staff team do not encourage trust trading/loaning items but cannot stop members from doing-so, it is your responsibility as they are your own items and not to trust them in the first place. * If a player attempts to retract donations they have made to the server, they will be permanently banned. When you donate to the server, you are making a donation;NOT a purchase. These donations are what help keep the server online; retracting them can severely harm the stability of the server, which is equal to a DDoS threat. If you feel unsatisfied with a recent donation you've made, you can post a topic in the support board. 11. Account Sharing Any form of account sharing is against our server rules. It is a player's responsibility to keep their account secure and be the sole owner of the account. If players are found attempting to share accounts in any form, the account that was 'shared' will be banned and all items on that account that may have be exchanged from players sharing the account will not be refunded. 12. Player-Versus-Monster (PVM) * Safespotting - a safe spot is a position from which a monster may be attacked using any form of combat without retaliation from the attacked monster. This will usually not result in an IP-ban, unless abused after several warnings and an initial ban, it is strictly not allowed. 13. Player-Versus-Player (PVP) The general rule of thumb for PVP is that there are not a big amount of rules for PVP because we do not want to have to govern members that do so. The wild is where most members are able to get-away from rules and have most of their fun, however, we have few and very specific rules that we ask all members to follow. The biggest one is to respect all members as equals and be courteous as one would expected to be. * Farming BM points/Emblems or Kills, Killstreak is strictly prohibited (1-2 kills is fine, anything above that is considered farming). The most common method of BM point/Emblems or Kills, killstreak farming is allowing yourself to die without putting up a fight, resulting in the attacker gaining easy points. This rule applies to anyone who is involved. Punishment can involve bank resets, so think twice before committing this offence. * Luring another member is not what we want from members. It's not courteous and honorable, and we ask the simple request from members to not do it. Should a member fail to understand this and do-so, he/she will face up-to (and at the discretion of the staff member) a temporary mute, temporary ban, or permanent removal from the server. * Scouting with accounts. Scouting involves using an account to sit in key locations in the wilderness in attempts to locate players and use this gained knowledge of a players whereabouts to your own advantage. This is strictly prohibited and if caught doing this more then once will result in a permanent ban on all accounts involved. Refer to Rule 14 for more information in-regards to Scouting/Multi-logging. 14. Multi-Logging (PVP/PVM/Skilling) * Multi-logging and account interaction is disallowed during PVM activities. The simple factor of being able to multi-log (as an example) during a boss is unacceptable and unfair. This includes all NPCs around Runique, no matter the case; you will be punished. You will be warned and at the discretion of the staff team, you will be warned and/or temporary banned to permanently being banned from the server. Hover over this for more info. * Multi-logging and account interaction is also disallowed during Minigame activities. The simple factor of being able to multi-log and account-interact to play a minigame unacceptable and unfair. This includes any and all Minigames around Runique, no matter the case; you will be punished. You will be warned and at the discretion of the staff team, you will be warned and/or temporary banned to permanently being banned from the server. Hover over this for more info. * Multi-logging is also disallowed for doing same-interaction during skilling. The simple factor of being able to multi-log (as an example) by clicking Thief stalls is unacceptable and unfair. This includes all same-interaction skills around Runique, no matter the case; you will be punished. You will be warned and at the discretion of staff team, you will be warned and/or temporary banned to permanently being banned from the server. This rule also applies to players who use multiple accounts for the purpose of counting as clan members when doing clan tasks. Hover over this for more info. * Multi-logging in the wild is completely against the rules. This can include but not limited to using one character to tele-block and the other to mage, range, melee, etc., this is not necessary and will be punished. This also includes scouting if a wild area is safe to enter for your main. You will be warned and then be given a temporary to permanent ban at the discretion of the staff team. 15. Vote Abusing * The act of using multiple PC's/VPN's or any other devices in order to vote will result in your accounts being banned to you potentially being removed from the community. This does not only harm the economy with bringing in a vast amount of items through the rewards but also risks us being de-listed from the vote sites.